


All This Time

by Phineasflynns



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix It, Fluff, M/M, its just really soft Reddie my dudes, the Losers all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: A shaky breath escapes him and he turns his face more fully into Eddie’s shoulder so the other Losers can’t see the tears easily pouring down his cheeks and wetting Eddie’s shirt.“Richie, honey..” Bev whispers, hand gently coming to squeeze his shoulder.“What?” He croaks, and Bev leans down so she can press a light kiss to the side of Richie’s head, wrapping her arms more fully around him. He leans his cheek into hers when she bumps them together, and she sighs softly as she squeezes him.





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen IT Chapter 2 like 6 times now and I still feel nothing but emotions

“I’m in love with you.” Richie whispers into Eddie’s shoulder, trembling hands squeezing the still mans hand. “I’ve been in love with you all this time.” 

A shaky breath escapes him and he turns his face more fully into Eddie’s shoulder so the other Losers can’t see the tears easily pouring down his cheeks and wetting Eddie’s shirt. 

“Richie, honey..” Bev whispers, hand gently coming to squeeze his shoulder. 

“What?” He croaks, and Bev leans down so she can press a light kiss to the side of Richie’s head, wrapping her arms more fully around him. He leans his cheek into hers when she bumps them together, and she sighs softly as she squeezes him. 

“He’ll wake up.” She whispers gently. “He just needs a little time.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Richie chokes out, voice barely a whisper. “What if he doesn’t and- and I never got to tell him.” 

“He will.” It’s Bill’s voice this time, crouching beside his knees, one hand on Richie’s thigh. Richie sniffles, and Bill shifts to sit on the floor so he can rest his cheek on Richie’s thigh. 

“I love him.” Richie mumbles again, words muffled slightly by Eddie’s shoulder, and slowly the other Losers crowd in around him until they’re all squished into an awkward group hug around Richie. 

“We know, Rich.” Mike says gently, and Ben nods, cheek resting between Richie’s shoulder blades. 

“We’ve always known.”

“I know.” Richie whispers. “But he didn’t.”

~~~~~~

“Eddie!” Richie cries, and it’s barely heard as fear closes his throat. 

“Richie...” Eddie’s voice cracks, and Richie almost vomits. His hand twitches to reach for Eddie’s, and Eddie’s move to hover anxiously by the spiked claw protruding from his chest. Eddie’s eyes flick up to meet Richie’s. “Richie.” 

Richie is paralyzed, unable to do anything but stare in horror as Eddie is violently flung away. Eddie screams, and Richie screams until his throat feels raw. 

“Eddie!” He cries, scrambling to his feet. 

~~~~~~~~

“Shhhh.” A soft voice soothes, and Richie is slowly pulled from his nightmare. “I’m here, it’s okay.”

It takes him a moment to become aware of fingers gently carding through his hair, and he leans slightly into the touch. 

“Thanks, Ben.” He mumbles, nuzzling his head closer into Eddie’s thigh without opening his eyes. 

His eye peeks open when he hears an amused hum. 

“I’m not Ben.”

Blinking slightly and fumbling for glasses that had fallen off sometime in the night, Richie squints at the figure. He isn’t sure, but he thinks maybe it’s Eddie, and his heart pounds in anticipation. 

Someone presses his glasses into his palm, and Richie shoves them onto his face faster than he’s ever moved in his life. Eddie is smiling down at him, undisguised affection in his eyes. 

“Eddie.” Richie breathes, brown eyes wide, and Eddie smiles wider. 

“That’s me.”

“Holy shit.”

Richie lurches forward to hug him, but he hesitates a fraction of a second before he can grab Eddie. Eddie laughs and reaches up, arms twining around Richie’s torso and pulling him down. 

“Wait- Eds- your chest-“

“I’m on so many drugs I can’t even tell if I have feet.” Eddie whispers back, and Richie can’t help the bewildered and high pitched giggle that escapes him. 

With the insistence from Eddie, he wraps his arms firmly around him and pushes his face into his neck, inhaling deeply and feeling slightly relaxed for the first time in days. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” Richie mutters, and Eddie nods, cheek rubbing against Richie’s head. 

“I know.”

“Never do that again.”

“I don’t think we’ll ever have to fight a homicidal demon clown ever again, but I’ll make a note just in case.”

“Good.”

They’re silent for a moment, Eddie’s hands lightly rubbing up and down Richie’s back, and he sighs softly. 

“I’m glad it wasn’t you.”

Richie jerks back and gives him an incredulous look. 

“Eddie-“

“I know you wish it had been you instead of me.” He presses on, and Richie purses his lips and looks away. “But I’m glad it wasn’t.”

“You almost died, Eds.”

“But I didn’t.”

“But you almost did!” Richie snaps, and Eddie flinches slightly. “You almost died right in front of me, Eddie! You almost died and I never even-“ He breaks off and looks away immediately. 

“Never even what?” Eddie prompts, voice barely a whisper. 

“Nothing. It’s not important.”

“Richie.” Eddie insists. “Please, just.. be honest with me.”

Richie squeezes his eyes shut and swallows thickly. 

“I...” He huffs a sharp breath. “I never even told you how I feel.”

Eddie’s breath hitches in an audible gasp, and he lightly rests his hand upon Richie’s. 

“How you feel...?” He breathes, and Richie locks gazes with his bewildered friend. 

“Christ, Eddie, I am so in love with you.” He admits, and Eddie’s face burns red. Once he’s said it, it’s like a switch is flipped. “I’ve always been in love with you. My whole life I’ve known you were the only one for me- even when I couldn’t remember you I knew. I missed you every second of every day and I didn’t even know who I was missing.”

“Rich...”

“I love you.” He says again. “I shouldn’t have waited so long to tell you.”

“You’re right.” Eddie agrees softly. “Especially since I was too chicken to say anything first.”

“Yeah, yeah, I- wait what?” 

“I love you too, Rich.” 

Richie blinks rapidly a few times. 

“No way.” 

“Way.” Eddie laughs softly. “I had the biggest, dopiest crush on you when we were kids. I was so sure you knew and just didn’t feel the same.”

“I- I didn’t know.” He stutters, face warming. “I thought I was the weird one.”

“Nothin’ weird about it.” Eddie protests, and Richie’s chest warms.

“I know that now.” He smiles. “So... had?”

“I don’t think ‘crush’ is the appropriate word anymore.”

“Oh.” Richie mumbles. He pauses for a moment. “What does that mean?”

Eddie snorts a laugh. 

“It means I’m in love with a big dumb idiot.”

“That’s me!” Richie jokes, and Eddie smiles adoringly at him. 

“Yeah. It is.”

“So all this time?” Richie murmurs. “But.. you married your mother.”

Eddie punches him with as much strength as he can muster, which isn’t a lot. 

“We forgot.” Eddie whispers, and Richie looks down. 

“Yeah.”

“But...”

“But?”

“I’m divorcing her.”

Richie visibly brightens. 

“Yeah?” He asks eagerly, and Eddie nods. “Do you.. maybe wanna come to LA with me?”

“That was the idea.” Eddie admits softly. “If you’ll have me.”

“If I’ll have you he says like I didn’t just proclaim my gay love for him.” 

“Gay love you’ve had for over 30 years.” Eddie pipes up cheekily. 

“Shut up.” He leans down slightly and lifts Eddie’s hand to lightly kiss it. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eddie murmurs fondly. “Wanna plant one of those up here?”

Richie’s face burns. 

“Why, Edward, are you asking me to kiss you?” He gasps, faux scandalized, and Eddie arches a brow.

“Do you want me to take it back?” 

“Hey!” 

Eddie laughs and pulls Richie’s hand to pull the man closer, and once their faces are separated by mere centimetres the smile falls from his lips. 

“Rich?”

“Yeah?” Richie breathes, hands shaking as he uses his free one to brace himself on the bed. 

“Kiss me.”

He doesn’t need to be asked again. 

It starts as a simple brush of lips, testing the waters, but when Eddie gasps against Richie’s lips it’s game over. He presses back into the kiss harder, and Eddie eagerly meets him, his free hand sliding up to tangle into the hair at the nape of Richie’s neck. Richie groans softly when Eddie lightly tugs, and they separate when a throat is cleared. 

“We’re still in here, you know.” Bill pipes up from the floor, and Bev giggles softly from somewhere across the room. 

“Leave them be! They finally talked it out!”

“No, I’m on Bill’s side, I didn’t want to hear what comes after Richie groaning.” 

“Me, if all goes according to plan.” Richie pipes up, and Eddie loudly groans in complaint and slaps his arm. 

“You couldn’t resist, could you Trashmouth?”

“I really couldn’t.”


End file.
